Deltora's Sins
by dragon shadows
Summary: The seven tribes of Deltora, all brought down by a sin. Set of drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Deltora's Sins

Summary: The seven tribes of Deltora, all brought down by a sin. Set of seven drabbles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora, nor those who walk its lands, fly its skies, or swim in its seas and river.

Notes: as you guessed there will be seven chapters, each a drabble.

Chapter: green are the wilds

Words: 103

---------------------- ---------------------

Even as a child Thaegan had wanted things she could not have. Her mother led a simple life but Thaegan wanted power.

She found a way to power by use of dark arts, yet there were some things she could never have.

She could not have Ethena's happiness, so she cursed her with tears.

She could not have the D'Ors beauty, so she turned them to monsters and worms, and their town to a land of waist.

She could not have the Ralads gift of tongues, so she cursed them to silence.

Thus the land of the ruby fell to the sorceress's envy.

---------------------- ---------------------

What did you think?

Any good?

I'll probably update once a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Deltora's Sins

Summary: See first chapter.

Disclaimer: Same as the summary.

Notes: The next chapter has been completed and will be up tomorrow.

Words: 101

---------------------- ---------------------

Tora, a city carved with magic from a mountain of white marble. A city without crack, without seam, without fault. A place of peace not passion. By magic protected both from weather and evil.

It provided its people with all their needs. Tora was perfect and as such its people grew to believe in them self and lost all interest they had had in anything outside of their walls.

The Torans saw the power and peace their city gave them and wanted nothing more.

So when requests for aid came they where refused.

Thus Tora fell to its own people's pride.

---------------------- ---------------------

Thanks to every one who reads this.

This chapter's dedication goes to my first reviewer

Obsidian Crystal

Thanks for the review. I'm glad you think this story has potential, fell free to make stories of any of the ideas I might tough on because I won't be exploring them in depth, that also go for anyone else who reads this.

Review if the mood takes you!

shadows


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Deltora's Sins

Summary: See first chapter.

Disclaimer: Same as the summary.

Notes: The next chapter hasn't been started but will be up soon.

Words: 105

---------------------- ---------------------

Painted faces walked though painted halls. Bound by tradition hair was braided, conversation initiated, lessons taught.

A king must be a blacksmith.

A king must not see his brides face before they wed.

A king must have only one child.

None of the palace's inhabitants may lave it.

The belt is only worn in a coronation.

And before all other traditions,

Trust the adviser.

Only he knows what goes on beyond the walls. To him the king is just someone to hold the seal and sine a name.

Surrounded by tradition the kings did not act.

Thus Del fell the slothful nature of its kings.

---------------------- ---------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Deltora's Sins

Summary: See first chapter.

Disclaimer: Same as the summary.

Notes: The next chapter hasn't been started but will be up soon.

Words: 105

---------------------- ---------------------

Hira, the walled city of the Plains.

The people of the Plains were prosperous, and as such their city flourished. It grew towers instead of trees, and surrounded its self with a great wall to defend against neighbouring tribes.

Hira's wealth and splendour shone over the plain, acting as a beckon of hope, drawing people to it.

They came.

And with them came the rats.

Spreading pestilence and disease, encouraged by those the people sent to eradicate them. Fully capable of eating the plains people out of house and home.

Which is exactly what they did.

Thus Hira fell to the gluttony of the rats.

---------------------- ---------------------

I'm not very happy with this one, but I need to finish this set before I start any other stories. I really wasn't in the right mood to be writing this, and that became really obvious when I realized I was trying to describe the towers as towering. Sad, isn't it? So I apologise that this chapter isn't up to scratch.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Deltora's Sins

Summary: See first chapter.

Disclaimer: Same as the summary.

Notes: The next chapter hasn't been started but will be up soon.

Words: 105

---------------------- ---------------------

Dread Mountain was home to two very different races, those of the Gnome and the Kin.

The Gnomes were short humanoid creatures. Fierce and warlike they used the mountain as a fortress.

The Kin were creatures of flight, strong enough to carry a full-grown man. These gentle beasts ate from the trees that covered the mountain.

The Gnomes despised the Kin, but their arrows could barely pierce the Kins hide.

When offered a poison that could kill the Kin in return for their servitude, the Gnomes in their greed accepted. The Kin were chased from their mountain, and the Gnomes were reduced to slaves.

Thus Dread Mountain fell to greed.

---------------------- ---------------------

I'm far happier with this chapter than I was with the last one. I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Deltora's Sins

**Summary:** See first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Same as the summary.

**Notes:** The next chapter hasn't been started but will be up soon.

**Words:** 110

**Dedication:** This chapter was written for **Obsidian Crystal**

---------------------- ---------------------

The Mere were ruled by fortune, and as such let it decide matters. Tasks and games flourished, as did gambolling. For when it came to games of chance the Mere were often willing to give far more than they could spare.

They were more than willing to beggar themselves in their lust for gold, always ready to find profit in an others misfortunes.

For the Mere trusted in luck and when luck failed them they would try a different game but trust to luck non the less.

Thus the Mere fell to their lust for gold.

---------------------- ---------------------

Reviewer Response 

**Obsidian Crystal:** Thanks for the review, they're really help with motivation. I glad you have been enjoying these.

**Guardian of Atlantis:** You're welcome to any inspiration you may find, I'm just happy to have been of use.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Deltora's Sins

Summary: See first chapter.

Disclaimer: Same as the summary.

Notes: Finis

Words: 106

---------------------- ---------------------

Adin knew that the Shadow Lord had been defeated not destroyed. That to his anger and envy a thousand years is like the blink of an eye.

When the Ak-Baba tore apart the Belt of Deltora, and the king Endon fled, the Grey Guards spread though the land. Destroying and tormenting as they went.

When they came to the territory of the diamond, the Jasil fought tooth and nail for their land. The Shadow Lords anger towards them was so great that he did not spare a single one. If they were not killed they were enslaved.

Thus the Jalis fell to the Shadow Lord's wrath

---------------------- ---------------------

I hope you enjoyed this, I can't say all of it has been a pleasure to write, but I am glad to see it finished.

shadows


End file.
